


First Encounters

by NerdofSpades



Series: Open Doors [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Izuku actually taking care of himself for once, Sentoki-sensei doesn't take your shit, protective adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Izuku wants to do something. Anything.Sentoki-sensei isn't having it. She is not about to have a concussed child fighting in her dojo.Aizawa doesn't know who this kid is, but he's about to find out.





	First Encounters

Izuku focused on putting one foot in front of the other and the comforting presence of his mom beside him. She wouldn’t normally walk with him to Sentoki-sensei’s dojo, but she was understandably concerned that the concussion mixed with the unfamiliar route would cause problems.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Inko asked as the dojo came into sight. A small and nondescript space rented out of a larger and even more nondescript building. That was how Sentoki-sensei liked it; no advertising, just teaching.

Izuku quirked a smile at her. “I’m sure,” he answered. “Even if I was silly enough to try and joining the exercises with a concussion, Karasuma-sensei has probably already told her about it.” He paused in front of the door. “We get out at 9:30. I’ll see you then.”

Inko hesitated. “How about I wait a few minutes before I leave, just in case. Sentoki-sensei might decide to send you home, after all.”

Izuku nodded. “If I’m not out in five minutes, you can go home.”

With that agreed on, Inko glanced around for a place to wait, and Izuku turned to walk inside. In the small entryway that served as a lobby, Sentoki-sensei was waiting, greeting her students as they passed to the changing rooms. She was a large woman, standing above six feet with wide shoulders. Her hair was a simple brown and stopped just above her chin, with one side cut slightly longer than the other. Her eyes landed on him and went cold. Izuku winced, stepping out of the way. “I wasn’t planning on trying to sneak past you or work on any physical training today,” he said quickly, before she could launch into a tirade berating him for not taking care of himself.

Luckily, his statement took the wind out of her sails for a moment. “I just want to watch,” he continued. “I know I’m not cleared for anything strenuous, and I know Karasuma-sensei already told you about what happened. Please, I just need something to do.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You need something to do, huh?”

Izuku nodded, then winced slightly. It wasn’t as bad as it had been, but moving his head too fast was still a big no-no. “Please, I’m not allowed to do anything. It’s going to drive me nuts if I don’t find something to keep me busy soon. I won’t write anything down or do anything else the doctors told me not to. I’ll just sit out of the way and watch.”

“Is this young man begging for lessons?” A tired gruff voice came from behind Izuku, startling him, and making him jump. He turned with deliberate slowness, moving back a step to allow the newcomer into the conversation. His face matched well with his voice, with bags under his eyes, a stubbley beard and mustache on his face, his hair pulled back into a messy bun, and his slumped posture all conveying just how tired he was with the world and, apparently, people begging Sentoki-sensei for lessons.

“No, Aizawa, he’s already got lessons, but he’s also got a concussion,” she answered.

Aizawa-san’s eyes moved back to Izuku, looking over him again with a new curious expression, rather than the tired dismissal they’d had before. Izuku swallowed nervously. He knew he was a bit of an odd duck, and on thin ice with Sentoki-sensei, as a result of Karasuma-sensei’s meddling.

This was an advanced class of students that he hypothetically shouldn’t have been able to get into, but it also worked best with his schedule and would allow him to be in a better position when exams rolled around. Really the only reason Sentoki-sensei allowed it was because Karasuma-sensei had told her Izuku already had some training from him and had agreed for it to be on a trial basis. If Izuku couldn’t catch up and keep up to her satisfaction, she’d drop him faster than Korosensei could grade their homework.

“He’s in this class?” Aizawa-san spoke up, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts. Thoughts Izuku had no doubt had left his mouth as terrified muttering. He hoped he hadn’t said anything too bad.

“Yes,” Sentoki-sensei sighed. “Right, I should introduce you two. Midoriya-kun, this is Aizawa Shouta. He helps out periodically and is one of my oldest students. Aizawa, this is Midoriya Izuku. He has joined this class as a trial and a favor to a friend. And he really should be going home.”

Izuku said nothing. If Sentoki-sensei was going to kick him out, there really wasn’t much he could do about it.

“You said you were just going to watch?” Aizawa-san asked him.

Izuku blinked. “Uh, yes, sir. Just watching.”

Aizawa-san hummed. “It is your decision, Sentoki-sensei, but I think he should be allowed to watch.”

“He’s a sneaky one,” Sentoki-sensei warned.

Aizawa-san shrugged. “And you’ll have some extra eyes on him today. I’m more than familiar with keeping track of rowdy teenagers.”

Sentoki-sensei snorted Aizawa-san’s seeming joke, judging from both her reaction and the slight twitch of his lips, but Izuku wasn’t quite sure what had passed between them. Either Aizawa-san was a teacher, or he had some kids of his own. Sentoki-sensei turned back to Izuku. “Today’s your lucky day, kid,” she said. “Now, go get changed.”

Izuku straightened up and beamed. “Thank you!” he said, bowing quickly to both of them, wincing again at the sudden movement, and walking as calmly as he could into the changing rooms.

“You know,” he heard Sentoki-sensei say with a smile in her voice as he left, “I heard he’s trying for UA.”

He never got to hear Aizawa-san’s response.


End file.
